Multihoming is the practice of connecting an endpoint device, a host, or a network to multiple networks, which can increase network connection reliability and/or performance. As one example, a mobile phone may be connected to both a long term evolution (LTE) network and a Wi-Fi network at the same time. As another example, an endpoint device (e.g., a customer edge (CE) device) may be connected to multiple, different provider edge (PE) devices simultaneously. Multihoming may increase reliability by providing multiple links for packets (e.g., Internet Protocol (IP) packets), so that if a link fails, the packets can be routed through other links.